Undying Love (A Nico di Angelo Love Story)
by HarryLovesNiall
Summary: Roxy is a demigod on the run with little Anna, who is also a demigod. What happens when they meet Raymond, a strange boy offering them safety? Will they take it? And when Roxy meets Nico di Angelo? Will she finally learn not to be so judgmental? (Sucky summary, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling that your life was more than you thought; well mine was.

It all started when I ran away from home, because my mother refused to tell me who my father was, and then she committed suicide for no apparent reason.

Then I found a five-year-old named Anna. She ran away for the same reasons I did. Well, okay her mom didn't commit suicide, she just abused her.

The night I found Anna, she tried to kill me. I'm not sure where she got the knife, or who would let a five-year-old carry a knife, but she had one, and she knew how to use it. She pushed her short brown hair out of her eyes, and then she threw the knife at me. I ducked out of the way, and it was a good thing too, because the knife stuck in the wall right where my heart had been just a couple seconds ago.

I smiled at her, and said, "Hello, sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm no sweetie," she said. "The name is Anna, what's yours?"

"My name is Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy."

"Okay _Roxanne_," Anna said, smiling.

We've been best friends since. I was eight, and she was a deranged five-year-old who tried to kill me with a knife. But, we trusted each other, or at least enough to know we wouldn't kill each other.

After living on our own for six years, some weird guy found us and offered us safety. We were suspicious, of course, but were on the verge of starvation.

He had gruffy blonde hair, and wild green eyes. He walked a little funny, like he had a limp. He was wearing a green baseball cap as well.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Raymond. Would you like to go somewhere safe?"

"Safe from what?" Anna asked. For an eleven-year-old, she was still snarky, and she could still throw that knife.

At that moment, Raymond's green eyes froze with fear. He raised a shaky hand and pointed behind us. We turned around and saw a giant monster with one eye. Raymond shouted, "C-c-cyclops!"

"A what?" I asked. He simply pointed behind us again. "Oh, crap," I muttered.

Anna took her knife out, and aimed upward. She still had incredible aim, and ended up hitting it dead center in the eye. I don't think it helped though, because the Cyclops picked the knife out of its eye, and threw it back at us. We all jumped out of the way. And then Anna's blue eyes stared at the knife with admiration. She ran to get it, and then pulled it out of the ground. As soon as she got it, the Cyclops grabbed her, and pulled her up to it's face, and looked about ready to eat her. Then, she threw the knife at the eyebrow, and he automatically dropped Anna. Together Raymond and I caught her. Then Raymond reached into his coat, and came out with a bronze colored dagger. He handed it to Anna, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought there was only going to be one of you."

Anna looked at the dagger with admiration. Then she threw it at the Cyclops' eye, and it melted. Well, not really melted. It turned to dust.

Raymond nodded to Anna, and then smiled. "Go get the dagger," he said.

I wondered what was he was talking about, but Anna went running towards the large pile of dust. She grabbed the dagger, and ran back to me and Raymond.

Anna held it by its handle, because the dagger was covered in Cyclops' goo. She tried to hand it back to Raymond, but he shook his head. "That's yours, keep it."

"Cool," Anna said. She took and wiped the Cyclops goo on _my_ shirt. I gave her a dirty look, but she didn't see it, because she was turning the dagger in her hand, looking fascinated by it.

After she finished admiring her new blade, I looked at Raymond.

"What was that about?" I asked, pointing at the pile of Cyclops' dust.

"You're a demigod," Raymond stated plainly.

"A what?" Anna asked.

"What the hell is a demigod?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"A demigod is someone with a godly parent." When Anna and I continued to stare at Raymond, he just sighed. "I mean, either your mom or dad is a Greek God."

Anna and I looked at each other, and we both said, together, "Father."

Raymond looked between the two of us, and then asked, "Are you two sisters?"

"What? Us? Sisters? Naw," I said. Anna shook her head, like she was disgusted by Raymond's questioning of whether we could be sisters.

"I"m here to take you to Camp Half-Blood," Raymond stated. Before either me or Anna could open our mouths, Raymond continued. "It's a camp where you'll be safe."

"From Cyclopes?" I asked.

"From any kind of monster," Raymond stated.

"There's other monsters?" I asked, incredulously.

After a bit of grumbling between me and Anna, Raymond actually convinced us to follow him, mainly because Raymond said he'd be able to smell the monsters. I was curious as to how he was able to smell them, but seeing how I don't like it when people asked me personal questions, I decided to return the favor and not bother Raymond with the same type of questions that would've teed me off.

We followed him for a couple of weeks, as we trekked across country. We met a couple more monsters, one hydra and one basilisk. Anna killed both with ease.

One day, when it was nearing dark time, Raymond turned to us, and said, "We're here."

I looked around, dubiously. All I saw was a hill and a couple sparse trees. "This is a camp?" I asked.

Raymond just smiled at me, and gestured for us to follow him, so we did.

Soon, I started to see the camp. It was awful quiet though, so I wondered where everyone was. Raymond was quiet as he led us to a big sky-blue house.

"This is the Big House," he said, simply. Well, that was an easy enough name to remember.

Raymond led Anna and me up to the Big House, and knocked. I seriously almost fainted when someone answered the door. The someone who had answered the door had the torso and head of a man, but the reset of him was all horse.

"Hello, Raymond," Horseman said to Raymond.

"Hello, Chiron," Raymond said to Horseman. "I've brought two new half-bloods."

"Two?" Chiron asked. "I thought there was only going to be one."

"Well, they both were together when I found them," Raymond said. "They're both demigods. I'm not sure who their godly parents are..."

"Raymond," Horse-sorry-_Chiron_, interrupted. "Why don't you go and eat? I'll show..." He scrambled, as though just realizing we hadn't yet introduced ourselves.

"My name is Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy," I said.

"It's Anna, just Anna," Anna said, looking stubborn. "No, last name or anything to tie myself to my mother. I hate her."

Chiron's eyes looked surprised as he turned back to me. I smiled, and then said, "Don't ask me for my last name either. I also hate my mother." Chiron looked as though he was about to speak, but he had mistaken me for being done. "If I _have_ to be a..." I paused to think of the word they'd use...oh that's right, "demigod, then my 'godly parent' would _have_ to be my dad. After all, I lived with my mom for eight years, and she was _no_ god."

Chiron just nodded, like he was unsurprised by this. "Okay," he said, simply. Then he said, "I'll go get you some dinner, and then you'll watch the introductory video. Come on Raymond." With that, they both walked (well, in Chiron's case, he trotted) away.

For the first time since starting the journey to 'Camp Half-Blood' I let myself think. Okay, so I was a 'demigod' which apparently meant my father was a Greek God. Okay, weird much? And yet, it explained so much. Why my mom had been a deranged nut case. After all, I would be too if I'd fallen in love with a guy I wasn't allowed to have. It also explained why my mom had refused to tell me who my father was.

I wondered how my godly father would claim me. I wondered if Anna and I had the same father. That could very well be why we liked each other so much. The only problem was that I didn't know anything about Greek Gods, besides what I learned from watching that old Hercules movie made by Disney.

Wait, just one minute. There was a Horseman on that movie, and his name was Chiron. Was that the same Chiron as this one? I wondered...

As I pondered everything, I was also careful to keep a sharp look out on my surroundings. It seemed like Anna was thinking a lot similar to me, because her blue eyes did _not_ waver, like at all.

It was about five minutes later when Chiron walked back in. He had two plates full of food, and also two empty cups.

He handed both me and Anna a plate and a cup. I looked at the cup, wishing there was something to drink, even water, when water appeared in the cup. I was so shocked, I almost dropped the cup, but luckily I was able to catch it.

Just behind Chiron was a boy who looked as though he could be around my age. He had black hair, and striking sea-green eyes.

"This is Percy Jackson," Chiron said, cheerfully. "You're going to skip the introductory video, and also eat your supper quick. Then, while the other campers are getting ready for the sing-a-long tonight, I'll have Percy show you around."

"Hey," Percy said, smiling. He looked friendly, enough.

"Hi," I said, nodding my head in his direction. "My name is Roxy, and this is Anna. Don't ask about last names, it's complicated. And, also, no, we're not sisters."

"Fair enough," Percy said, chuckling. I wondered what was so funny.

Anna and I turned back to our food, but I wondered why Anna hadn't put her two cents in, like she normally did.

I had my food eaten quickly, and we were about to leave so Percy could show us around, but we were quickly stopped.

"Hello, Perry Johnson," a guy said. He had dark hair, and was wearing the most hideous Hawaiian shirt plausible.

"Hello, Mr. D." Percy said, sighing a bit.

'Mr. D.' took one look at Anna and me, and let out a great sigh. "Two more half-bloods? Really? Why can't father understand that I have enough of you brats to deal with without having to put up with two more?"

"Sorry, Mr. D." Percy said. "This is Roxy and Anna. I was just on my way to show them around."

"Carry on then, Pablo," Mr. D. said, and then he walked away.

I looked at Percy for some help on this one. I had no way of explaining it.

Percy sighed, and then said, "That's our camp director. He's actually," he lowered his voice so he was whispering, and said, "Dionysus, the God of Wine. Zeus, his father, sent him here as a punishment, but don't make him mad, or else he might turn you into a dolphin."

I just stared at him, wonderingly. I wondered if I was even going to like it here at Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Camp Half-Blood is completely _awesome!_ There's this climbing wall that spits out lava at you. How cool does _that_ sound?! Then, there's a barn, or stable, full of pegasi. Percy said that if we're _lucky,_ a pegasi will pick us as an owner. And we'd be able to ride it! I think Anna freaked out over that more than I did. I mean, so what if we could have a flying horse? What I was interested in was the archery target. I'd never picked up a bow in my life, yet I felt myself being pulled toward the archery practice.

Then, Percy showed us the cabins. Let me just tell you something: there is a _lot_ of gods. The Zeus, Hera, and Artemis cabins didn't host any demigods. Zeus was because he was a 'Big Three' god, and wasn't allowed demigod kids. However, there was a girl named Thalia who was the daughter of Zeus. And also, Percy was the son of Poseidon, another 'Big Three', and there was some kid named Nico di Angelo, who was the son of Hades, the final 'Big Three'. However, Hera nor Artemis had any demigod children because they were 'Maiden Goddesses' whatever _that_ meant. But, there were other gods and goddesses, so many of them that it made my brain hurt. There was Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, and Hermes. Then there was Aphrodite, Athena, and Demeter. Then there were plenty others I simply don't remember.

"Where do we get to stay?" Anna asked. She'd become quite chatty since we visited the Pegasi stable.

"You get to sleep in the Hermes Cabin until you're claimed," Percy said, grimacing. I think he felt bad for us.

"How long until we're claimed?" I asked.

"I don't know," Percy said. "I was claimed my first week, but there's kids in the Hermes Cabin that haven't been claimed for years."

I wasn't liking the sound of this. So I was a demigod, but apparently my father might not love me enough to claim me for, maybe, ever.

After our tour of the camp, Percy brought us to the center of the cabins, where there was a whole bunch of kids gathering. Anna boldly walked ahead of Percy and me. She walked up to Chiron, and smiled.

"What's this about?" she asked, in a sweet, deceitful manner.

"This is the sing-a-long," Chiron replied. He gestured for me to join him and Anna up in front. He then turned to the rest of the campers who were staring at me and Anna. He then said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the two newest Campers. This is Roxy and Anna." He pointed each one of us out. Their curiousness satisfied, the rest of the campers turned back to their friends, and began talking again.

I walked on the outer edge of campers, until I found Percy. He was with some blonde girl.

The girl turned to me with those grey eyes, and said, "You're Roxy, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm Anna," Anna said, from right behind me, almost making me jump. I hadn't even realized she was behind me.

"Hello, Anna," the blonde said, falling for Anna's cute act. Everyone assumed she was oh-so-innocent just because she was only eleven. The thing is, she's probably the more dangerous of the two of us, and not just because _I _don't have a monster-killing-weapon, and _she_ does. It's also because she's so much more cautious than me. She normally thought over everything, unlike me. I just jumped into action, a _lot._

"What's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Annabeth Chase," she replied.

Just then a green light blazed over Anna's head, and I looked up to see a glowing trident symbol-hologram-thing.

Both Percy and Annabeth seemed completely shocked. I wasn't sure exactly what to think.

"Your father, it's Poseidon," Percy said. "We're half-siblings."

The rest of the campers had looked back at us when they noticed the trident-thing above Anna's head.

"I thought Poseidon wasn't supposed to have any kids," Anna interjected.

"Well…" Chiron stated, trotting over to us. "He's not, but he had Percy, so I guess it shouldn't be too surprising that you were born." Then he turned to the rest of the campers, and said, "Okay, the Sing-A-Long is done with. Head back to your cabins."

Two boys who looked extremely alike walked over to me.

"Hello new girl," the taller of the two said, sticking out his hand. I looked at the hand skeptically.

Percy smiled from where he was talking animatedly with Anna. "Hey Travis and Connor," he said. Then he turned to me, and said, "This is Travis and Connor Stoll. They're the head of the Hermes Cabin, and they'll show you where to sleep for now."

I nodded to him, but for some reason, I didn't trust these two. Then I remembered what Percy had said about Hermes. He was the god of thieves, travellers, and anyone on the road. That, coupled with the fact these brothers had the last name _Stoll_ didn't help my suspicions. I resolved to keep anything personal away from them.

"Come on, Roxy, is it?" the shorter one, Connor, I believe, said. "We'll show you your home."

I glanced nervously over at Anna, scared. She had it so lucky, being the kid of Poseidon. After all, she only had to share her cabin with Percy. Who knew how many Hermes and/or unclaimed kids there was.

When I walked into the Hermes cabin, I saw about a couple dozen beds, all pushed on the side of the cabin. There was also _alot_ of sleeping bags littering the floor.

"You sleep…" Travis said, looking around. "There." He pointed to a corner where there was no bed or sleeping bag.

"Here you go," Connor said, throwing me a pillow. I caught it with the sharp senses travelling with Anna had provided.

As I layed down, trying to fall asleep, I sent a silent prayer to my father, _whoever_ he might be, to claim me so I didn't have to live in this crowded cabin anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Connor and Travis went over my schedule with me. The first thing we'd be doing, right after breakfast and cleaning the cabin up, was archery. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I felt excited to shoot a bow and arrow. Have I mentioned I've never laid my hands on a bow _or_ arrow. I wondered why I was so excited to do something I've never done when I'd probably just end up making a big fool of myself.

When I went to breakfast, I went to sit over by Percy and Anna, but Connor stopped me. "You have to sit by your cabinmates," he told me. "It's one of the rules."

I grumbled and sat down by Connor. At this point, this creature came up to me with food. Connor leaned in toward me, and whispered, "That's a Nymph. They're spirits of nature."

I wasn't anywhere certain what Connor was talking about, but I just nodded my head, like I understood.

I went to eat, but Connor stopped me. "You have to make a burnt offering with part of your food." He pointed to where a bunch of kids were gathered. It appeared as though they were dumping part of their food into a fire. "Come on, I'll show you," Connor said, taking the lead and walking over to the campers. When it was his turn, he scraped off part of his food, and murmured, "Oh, Hermes, accept this offering."

I scraped off part of my tray, and sent out a silent prayer to my father to claim me. I didn't want to be stuck in the company of the Hermes cabin for the rest of my life. Not that they were all bad, actually, Connor was pretty cool, but _still._ Unless my father was Hermes, which I hoped he wasn't. I don't like stealing too much.

After breakfast, it was _finally_ time for me to shoot archery. I'd been waiting for this all morning.

Of course I had to wait, but finally it was my turn. Travis quickly showed me how to stand, and how to pull the bow. I watched, but it didn't sink in really. Something in my mind was telling me to make him shut up.

I grabbed the bow, and loaded it with an arrow. Then, I got into position. Connor let out a quick gasp, and I looked at him questioningly. His eyes were extremely wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Your stance is perfect," Connor said, sounding surprised

I didn't think too much of it, and I shot the arrow. Another gasp came from Connor. This time, I knew why without having to ask. The arrow had lodged itself into the center of the target.

"Beginners luck," one of the Hermes kids (he actually _was_ the son of Hermes) called out. "I bet she can't do it again!"

I figured I couldn't do it again either. But, I wanted to try anyway. I shot another arrow, and I was completely surprised to see my second arrow split my first arrow.

"No fair!" the same Hermes kid called out. "She must've trained with a bow and arrow before!"

The thing? I had never used a bow or arrow in my life. I'm sure I've mentioned that.

"Have you?" Travis asked, sounding nervous.

"Never," I replied.

I wasn't sure _how_ I'd managed to hit those arrows, but I was becoming rather uncomfortable with all these people staring at me.

"I think we know who your father is now," Connor whispered.

"Not exactly," Travis interjected. "It could've been just luck."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about. How was me hitting a target on my first shot supposed to tell me who was my father? I tried to remember what Percy had told me about all the male Gods. Zeus was the God of the sky. Poseidon was the God of the sea. Hades was the God of the Underworld. Ares was the God of war. Apollo was the God of the sun. Hermes was the God of the road. Hephaestus was the God of the forges. Dionysus was the God of wine. None of them mentioned _anything_ about archery.

The rest of the day passed by, very uneventful. It turned out that basically the only thing I was good with was archery.

Soon, it was campfire sing-a-long time. It was also the first time I'd seen Anna, and got to talk to her all day.

"This place is awesome!" Anna exclaimed. "I got my own pegasus! I named her Star." She must've seen the crestfallen look on my face, because she quickly said, "Don't worry. I'm sure your father will claim you soon."

I only hoped she was rights.

I was in the middle of mouthing the words to a song when it happened. Everyone turned to face me, which wasn't hard seeing how I was standing with Anna, Percy, Annabeth, and what was known as a satyr. His name was Grover. Raymond was standing by us too. He also was a satyr.

"What?" I asked..

"Your father has claimed you," Percy whispered.

"Well, who is it?" I demanded.


End file.
